drakevarglegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
D
Brew Potion Prerequisites: Craft (Alchemy) 8 Ranks Benefit: Upon taking this feat, select (2+ INT) spells from the lists below. You can now brew those as potions. Further spells can be added to your pool by either learning the recipes (which takes a Craft (Alchemy) check of DC 15 +SL), or by examining the potions themselves (DC 25+ SL). To craft a potion, you must make a successful Craft (Alchemy) check of DC (10 +SL/x5). The caster level-dependent abilities of a potion are always the minimum level required to cast the spell; 1 for Level 0-1 Potions, 3 for Level 2 Potions, and 5 for Level 3 Potions. Player's Handbook Level 0 (DC 10) * Cure Minor Wounds * Guidance * Inflict Minor Wounds * Light * Resistance * Touch of Fatigue * Virtue Level 1 (DC 15) * Bless Water (Oil) * Curse Water (Oil) * Cure Light Wounds * Endure Elements * Goodberry (Oil) * Hide from Animals * Hide from Undead * Inflict Light Wounds * Jump * Mage Armor * Magic Fang * Magic Stone (Oil) * Magic Weapon (Oil) * Nystul's Magic Aura * Protection from Alignment * Sanctuary * Shield of Faith Level 2 (DC 20) * Aid * Align Weapon (Oil) * Arcane Lock (Oil) * Barkskin * Bear's Endurance * Blur * Bull's Strength * Cat's Grace * Continual Flame (Oil) * Cure Moderate Wounds * Darkness (Oil) * Darkvision * Delay Poison * Eagle's Splendor * Fox's Cunning * Gentle Repose (Oil) * Ghoul Touch * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Invisibility (Oil) * Leomund's Trap (Oil) * Obscure Object (Oil) * Owl's Wisdom * Protection from Arrows * Resist Energy * Lesser Restoration * Rope Trick (Oil) * Spider Climb * Touch of Idiocy Level 3 (DC 25) * Animate Dead (Oil) * Bestow Curse * Contagion * Cure Serious Wounds * Daylight (Oil) * Deeper Darkness (Oil) * Displacement * Explosive Runes (Oil) * Fly * Gaseous Form * Heroism * Inflict Serious Wounds * Magic Vestment (Oil) * Neutralize Poison (Oil) * Poison * Protection from Energy * Remove Blindness/Deafness * Remove Curse * Remove Disease * Shrink Item (Oil) * Snare (Oil) * Tongues * Water Breathing * Water Walk Complete Adventurer Level 2 (DC 20) * Nature's Favor * Sonic Weapon (Oil) Level 3 (DC 25) * Entangling Staff (Oil) Complete Arcane Level 0 (DC 10) * Repair Minor Damage Level 1 (DC 15) * Accuracy (Oil) * Low-Light Vision * Repair Light Damage Level 2 (DC 20) * Chameleon * Repair Moderate Damage Level 3 (DC 25) * Greater Mage Armor * Repair Serious Damage Complete Divine Level 1 (DC 15) * Resurgence * Traveler's Mount * Lesser Vigor Level 2 (DC 20) * Brambles (Oil) * Scent Level 3 (DC 25) * Flame of Faith (Oil) * Infestation of Maggots * Spikes (Oil) * Vigor Races of Stone Level 3 (DC 25) * Walk the Mountain's Path Races of the Dragon Level 1 (DC 15) * Ghostly Reload (Oil) * Mighty Wallop (Oil) Level 2 (DC 20) * Essence of the Dragon Level 3 (DC 25) * Greater Mighty Wallop (Oil) * Sense of the Dragon Frostburn Level 1 (DC 15) * Ease of Breath * Glaze Lock (Oil) * Ice Skate * Ivory Flesh Level 2 (DC 20) * Frost Weapon (Oil) * Lesser Frostburn Sandstorm Level 1 (DC 15) * Cloak of Shade Level 2 (DC 20) * Freedom of Breath * Hydrate * Protection from Dessication Planar Handbook Level 1 (DC 15) * Anarchaic Water * Axiomatic Water * Beastland Ferocity * Resist Planar Alignment Level 2 (DC 20) * Mechanus Mind Level 3 (DC 25) * Babau Slime * Protection from Negative/Positive Energy Savage Species Level 1 (DC 15) * Lion's Charge * Rapid Burrowing * Wings of the Sea Level 2 (DC 20) * Blindsight * Cloud Wings * Fins to Feat * Major Resistance Level 3 (DC 25) * Air Breathing * Girallon's Blessing Category:Houserules Category:D&D 3.5e Category:Equipment